Welcome To The 21st century
by ZombiesGoRawrr
Summary: The second prompt of creampuff week. A little bit of (slightly) AU insight into out favourite USB residing friend.


**Sweet, day 2 and I haven't hurt myself yet... that has to be a bonus right?**

**While it was tempting to write about our favourite brooding vampire, I decided JP was in need of some love.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Carmilla, I do have a large Dalek though.**

* * *

><p>So being sucked into a library database and having his consciousness carried around on a USB stick wasn't exactly what JP Armetos had in mind when he decided to study at Silas.<p>

The school had come highly recommended as a place full of great learning resources and teachers hoping to open young minds to a new age of science and knowledge.

Of course there had also been the rumours of strange goings on around the campus but that wasn't going to stop JP from going on his own journey to study the sciences and modern wonders of the world in 1874.

One day while he'd been busy researching in the school's excessively large library he'd come across some peculiar titles on subjects that would have seemed impossible before his acceptance to Silas. The supernatural and the strange were more normal than the norm at Silas and JPs ever growing thirst for knowledge meant he'd allowed himself to stray from his original path and down a row of shelves where all of the books titles were in strange languages he'd never seen before.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him as he picked up one of the larger tomes to inspect the ornate cover. He suddenly felt a rush of cool air as if something were blowing on the back of his neck but when he turned to check there was nothing there, before he could breathe a sigh of relief he felt himself start to fade. He dropped the book as he stared down at his hands; he was able to see right through them to where the tome sat on the floor below. Panic rose within him as he tried to call out for help but found himself unable to make even the slightest sound before he disappeared entirely.

Lafontaine had been trying to find any useful information on the hungry light when they saw the library index pop up on one of the computer screens. They watched it scroll until it reached a particular old tome as writing began to appear.

"I believe this is what you're looking for."

Lafontaine looked closer at the description of the book, it appeared to Sumerian and extremely old, that seemed to fit the bill they thought.

"Um... I think it is" they said uncertainly, while they were fascinated by this they were also wary of any possible involvement by the dean, "thanks computer?"

"My name is JP" the screen said "I told you and the other girl to run last time you were here."

"How are you in the computer?" Lafontaine asked, excitement and fascination growing in them by the second, "are you like some form of artificial intelligence?"

"No, I was a student here" JP explained "I was absorbed into the library catalogue in 1874."

"Wow…" Lafontaine was shocked, not even Perry could think of a non-supernatural explanation for this one, "So you've been here ever since?"

"Yes."

"Well… what do you do here JP?"

"Reading mostly… I don't get out much."

Lafontaine laughed pulling a USB from their pocket, "well I could take you with me if you want?"

JP thought about it for a moment before answering, maybe it would be nice to leave the library for a while… he'd quite like a change of scene.

"That would be wonderful thank you; may I ask your name?"

"It's Lafontaine" they smiled inserting the USB into the computer.

"It's very nice to meet you Lafontaine."

"You too JP" Lafontaine downloaded JP onto the storage device before ejecting it an heading in the direction of the book they were here for, they looked down at the stick in their hands, "welcome to the 21st century buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly AU telling of the beginning of a friendship :D<br>**

**Friendship because Laferry is what about about with Laf**

**I hope you enjoyed what you saw, if you did feel free to let me know what you thought.**

**So until next time (which should be tomorrow) have a great day/night!**


End file.
